Never Again
by ToxicTenshi
Summary: "He took my wings once." She cupped the back of his head, pulling it forward till their foreheads touched. "He won't take them again." After Maleficent sees an injury Diaval acquired while on a trip to spy on Stefan the raven turned man is shocked to learn just how much he means to his dear mistress. One shot. Deep friendship/beginnings of Maleval.


**Author's Note: Ahhhhh! I'm back! Sort of. After suffering writer's block for so many years I'm slowly but surely getting out of it. So let's start with a simple one shot shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it...duh.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

This wasn't good. No it wasn't good at all!

A panicked raven flew up high above the farmlands of the kingdom, which spanned far and wide and took up a majority of the southern area. They spread like a majestic quilt made of rich greens, yellows, and browns and was quite a sight to behold from this height. It was easy to see that the farmers took great care of their land and resourced it accordingly. Diaval would know. He surely had been shooed and knocked away from them more times than he could count before meeting his mistress.

Now he understood why these humans were envious of the Moors, sure, but could they not appreciate what they had already? This land in itself was very rich and lovely and it seemed to spawn plentiful. Yes, this kingdom was rich. Maybe not in the same way as the Moors, but it was. Greed, he supposed, was just a part of human nature. Then again this land lacked the magic the Moors had-so to a degree he couldn't blame them for the envy.

Ah yes, and there it was. He was still a good distance away but he could see it from here-the outer banks of the magical kingdom that his mistress protected so tirelessly. That protection was evident in the mighty wall of thorns that surrounded it. It spanned for miles and miles. Granted it was no problem for him to fly over but it still brought a shiver to one who gazed upon it. Just like her, it was fearsome.

Yes, while he knew there was a whole other side to the fairy he also knew she wasn't to be trifled with. Her power was beyond anything he'd ever seen or imagined. Of course it wasn't like the raven was necessarily afraid of her no- more like...intimidated. It was hard not to be. Her presence itself garnered much reverence and wonderment. For him it brought admiration and attentiveness, though he supposed being her servant that was kind of expected. He had to be on alert and ready to receive any order she gave him. Also it did good to be observant and sense her moods as to better predict how to act accordingly around her.

Observation was perhaps the most important and key thing in his servitude. He watched and observed the neighboring kingdom for her. Well, more importantly he kept an eye on the goings on of the castle itself-namely King Stefan.

And speaking of the king that was precisely where his predicament lay.

A squawk of panic left the raven when he remembered just what he had come back from. Suddenly nearing Moors became less welcoming and more...apprehensive.

His eye twitched and he winced when that small movement brought on a stinging sensation. At least it wasn't bleeding as much anymore. It wouldn't do him good to try and fly when his left eye was blinded by red.

What was bleeding you ask? Ah well just a _teeny tiny_ cut he'd received from the oh-so generous King Stefan himself. Granted it hadn't exactly been aimed for him but he had been lucky enough nonetheless to be in the way of the cup the king had unexpectedly thrown.

It had been a normal day for Diaval. Since the princess had been sent to live with the pixies his trips to the kingdom were less frequent than they had been before her birth but they still occurred-at least three or four times a week. After all Maleficent wanted to know what plans if any Stefan had on attacking the Moors. The wall of course hindered him but the persistent king was coming up with more and more methods so it was better to be safe than sorry.

So that's what he had been doing this day. The raven had gotten up bright and early in the morning, had a quick breakfast, and headed out. It would be a few hours of observation then he was to head back to report to her. Of course there wasn't any punishment if he didn't come back straight away, she wasn't like that, but he knew she was always eager to hear of what her nemesis was up to and just how much her curse was affecting him.

The answer to that was blatantly obvious- **a lot**. Day by day the man's sanity waned and waned till it was near nonexistent. His paranoia and fear ascended to unimaginable levels and the anger he held was shown just as much. He often ranted and raved not only to his subjects but to himself as well which is what Diaval happened upon this day.

Perching on the windowsill he watched the man, alone in his chambers, muttering furiously to himself. Every now and then he'd wave a hand up as if gesturing to someone.

The bird nearly sighed. It seemed today would be an uneventful day. Not that he wanted the crazed human to attack the Moors or anything because he didn't, but he wasn't too fond of sitting there hours on end to see the man ramble.

Still, he would do his duty.

"...damn curse...no…you won't...you won't!"

And there it was, the drivel of a madman. It amazed the raven-turned man just how much this curse was driving the king off the edge of sanity. He'd admit he sometimes wondered if it was right to drive someone to such extremes but then again his actions against Diaval's mistress were unforgiveable in his eyes, so some kind of punishment wasn't unwarranted. But this-

"You won't have it...I know...I know what you're doing."

Sigh. This really wasn't how he wanted to spend his day. If anything he wanted to play chase with Aurora more, or perhaps watch his mistress sire a beautiful new batch of flowers in a meadow. She was always in her element when she grew and healed the forests he noticed-much better than the side of her that stewed in vengeance and thrill at Stefan's suffering.

"I SAID NO!"

" **SQUAWK!"**

A flash of pain on his head and he was falling out the window and plummeting down. Squawks and cries of surprise and fear escaped him as he struggled to right himself. His vision was blurry and he was dizzy but he knew if he didn't start flying right now it would be bye bye Diaval.

So with a big cry he spun and glided up, nearly flying straight into a tree. The branches scratched at his face and he tumbled into the dirt nearby. Flecks of mud and grass spattered every which way as he went.

 **THUMP!**

...

Ouch.

Well, that was an unanticipated turn of events. If he'd been human now he would have been groaning in pain. All he could do was let out small birdie chirps. Standing with a wobble he spread his wings out, examining them as best he could. Considering he did so with barely a twinge of anything showed him they were fine. Thank goodness.

The same couldn't be said for his face however. He could feel the slight wetness on his brow from where the cup hit-the cup that the king had thrown in a fit of hallucinated rage. That and he knew his cheeks were littered with scratches from the nasty tree he'd nearly crashed into.

With a sniff his suspicions were confirmed. It was blood. The damn cup had hit and cut his beautiful self. Wonderful.

Huffing in annoyance he flapped his wings in preparation to take off. ' _Now to go back and tell the mistress-oh. Oh no.'_

What would he tell her? It's not like he just go and tell her nothing happened! And when she saw the blood she'd know for sure that something in fact _did_ happen. Damn, damn, damn!

...

And that's what brought him to now, flying with panic and wondering what on earth to tell the powerful fairy that waited for his report back in the approaching Moors. He'd spent at least an hour trying to think of some excuse but could find none. The poor bird was beside himself. Would she be angry? Would she turn him into a mealy worm like she had threatened before? He winced at the thought. Sure he had gotten out with naught but a few scratches but still. He'd been seen! Maybe. He wasn't sure. Gah!

Sure, Stefan had likely not even noticed him when he threw the cup and if he had he'd likely dismissed him as nothing but an annoying bird but even so. The fact he had nearly been seen might not sit well with his mistress. So he was a tad worried.

' _It'll be fine. It'll be okay. Just...just tell her it was another day of crazy ramblings.'_ After all it wouldn't be the first time he's had to report back to her that nothing had happened with the king- just him sitting alone whispering obscenities about her yet again. She'd likely scoff and shake her head. But then again the cuts...

It didn't matter at this point. She was expecting him back by now and he couldn't delay any longer. He could only hope she wouldn't be angry. Diaval didn't like disappointing his mistress.

Despite his worry he felt better being back in the magical kingdom. Instantly he felt reinvigorated crossing that mighty barrier. Perhaps it was because the magic made it so, as opposed to the kingdom he'd just left which was certainly tainted more by the king's dark aura. Either way, he knew deep in his heart that this was home now. He barely missed the farmlands he previously inhabited.

' _Goodbye heckling farmers and nasty dogs!'_

Further in, he got closer to one of his mistress's preferred spots. This time she was calmly lounging under a tree that grew near the stream. It was perhaps his favorite spot, ideal for resting and thinking as the bubbling water was a soothing noise.

This time however, he didn't feel relaxed.

Swooping down she didn't even need to look up, merely flicking her hand with the familiar golden mist and he was a man again. Used to this by now though, he didn't stumble. He'd overcome his clumsiness in that aspect thankfully.

"Ah..." Diaval started. Quickly his hand reached up above his left eyebrow. He winced when he felt the dried blood that covered his newly acquired cut. So he turned the other way, appearing to be admiring the view. _'Stupid bird! Why didn't you wash it in the hour you had?!'_

Well, that's where the human term 'bird brain' came from he supposed.

"Well?" his mistress didn't delay. However she thankfully didn't look his way either.

"Ah y-yes well..."

' _Dammit Diaval stop stuttering like a fool!'_

"Nothing to report Mistress. It was a rather boring day." There. That was better...hopefully.

However the silence that followed after had him shifting nervously. He kept his dark eyes on the water, resisting the urge to look her way.

"More rambling then?" she finally asked and he barely kept in the sigh of relief.

So he nodded instead. "Yes mistress. He was muttering to himself again. I doubt he's seen anyone at all today other than his servants." And possibly hallucinations. Had he aimed that cup at an imaginary foe?

This brought a faint snort from her.

Risking a glance he saw that she was still staring into the distance. His eyes darted to the water then back to her. Perhaps if he...

Trying to act nonchalant he knelt down next to the clear water's edge, cupping his hands into it. As he brought it toward himself his reflection stared back at him. The dried blood ran from the cut and over his eye, falling an inch or so under which made him wince. Yeah it was definitely noticeable, but perhaps if he cleaned it, it would-

"What are you doing Diaval?"

He froze. Uh-oh. "I'm just cleaning up mistress." Just be calm. She'd surely sense his unease.

"You've yet to look at me once since arriving."

He winced again. Oh how observant his mistress was. Any other time he'd admire it but now-

"I-well that's-"

"Come here Diaval."

Oh damn. He was totally busted.

With a faint sigh he stood up straight and turned around to meet his maker. That's what the humans said sometimes right? It certainly felt like it fit the situation.

"I uh, Mistress-"

"Diaval, here, NOW."

He went quiet then, bowing his head like a small child who was about to be scolded by their mother. The raven slowly made his way over to his master who was a mere 10 feet away or so, but the walk felt much bigger than that-like miles. He'd never made a mistake like this before. Sure he had been clumsy a bit when he first became a man and had to get used to walking and talking but he'd always been prompt and perfect when it came to his duties. He was proud of that. So now he felt utterly awful to be coming to her like this. Diaval felt he had failed, however simple the task was meant to be and if there was one thing he abhorred more than dogs it was failing his mistress. Strange how much his priorities changed since becoming a man. Huh.

Anyways back to the present. Despite his persistence to not look the fairy in the eye he could feel her burning gaze on his face-his blood-covered face he hadn't been able to wash yet!

' _Stupid bird.'_

He could only hope she wouldn't chastise him too badly or kick him out of the nest. Diaval couldn't describe how privileged and... _warm_ it made him feel when she one day told him he could sleep in her tree with her-in bird form of course. They'd come quite a way since they first met.

Standing in front of her he stared at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the Moors. Naturally, she wouldn't have this.

"Look at me Diaval." He knew she could see the wound without him looking at her and the urge to disobey was tempting. Of course he wouldn't act on that, no way. Going against her was something that was out of the question in his mind.

So with his dark eyes and a bashful expression he met her gaze.

She didn't look angry per say. She didn't look anything. Her expression was completely blank, an expression he realized appeared to be her favorite besides a gleeful one spurred by Stefan's misfortune. Diaval would dare say he loathed this expression with a passion because it was completely unreadable to him. Even her golden-green eyes didn't hint at her thoughts. Only her words or actions would give way what she was truly feeling at this point.

"What is this? What happened?"

Ah there it is. Her tone bore sternness in it and he couldn't prevent yet another wince.

"Ah well it's nothing Mistress. I was just clumsy is all."

...

...

Silence. That was definitely not ideal and certainly not good.

So he met her stare right on and near-gulped. It was obvious she didn't believe that answer, indicated by the raise of a single, sculpted eyebrow.

"Flying is your element Diaval." She finally said. The look of skepticism didn't go away. "So forgive me if I'm not inclined believe that pitiful excuse."

Another wince. Seemed that was his expression for the day. Though despite the seriousness of the situation her words stirred something in his chest when he realized the subtle compliment for what it was. She thought he was good at flying! His beautiful self cawed inwardly in satisfaction at that. Yes, he was a good flyer-a good flyer that wasn't clumsy in the slightest when he was in his element and thus was very unlikely to get into an accident in such a way. Ah, right. She had him there.

Thus he sighed and decided to confess, because just as he didn't like disobeying her he didn't like lying either-really he didn't. "There may have been a small...thing...incident when I went to the castle Mistress."

"Incident?"

"Yes."

He saw her eyes flicker to his wound then back. "And am I to assume that this is a result of this...incident?"

Diaval found he could only nod. It was best to approach this with caution.

Maleficent eventually sighed and walked away from him and his heart sunk into his stomach. She was mad! Or at least she was disappointed. It was likely easy to guess that he had been seen if he had been hurt while at the castle.

So he turned in readiness to ask for forgiveness and apologize, "Mistress I-"

"Come."

The raven paused and blinked, seeing her standing by the water's edge where he had been just moments ago. She held out a hand, looking surprisingly patient despite the irritation she was surely feeling.

"Uh..."

"Come here Diaval." She repeated. If you couldn't guess she only said his name a handful of times and it was usually when she didn't approve of something he was doing-like the time he brought a handful of worms into her nest or when attempted to preen some strands of her hair that had gotten loose from her head wrap. So the raven knew better than to delay her request any longer.

So over to her he went.

When he got there she lowered her hand to gesture near the water. "Sit." So he did though he was curious of her intentions. Needless to say he didn't expect her to rip the sleeve of her long, black cloak.

"Mistress!" the servant couldn't help but let out in surprise.

"Oh shush." Her hand dipped the ripped fabric into the clear water. "It's just a coat. I've many more."

Still why had she-"OW." Ah, that was why.

She frowned as she dabbed the wet cloth on his wound, beginning to clean the blood away from his face. "Stop fidgeting. I need to get the blood off your face and get a proper look."

He did his best to obey her but it still stung. It being right over his brow didn't help and his face occasionally twitched despite himself. If this irritated her she didn't show it or voice it. His mistress was _far too_ silent for his liking.

' _Well of course. You mucked up today's watch. Of course she isn't in the mood to speak.'_

It was a bit hard to resist sighing but he did so. Best to be quiet until she was done. By now the stinging had dulled down to a soft throbbing that he could take. Hopefully she was almost done though.

After a few more seconds she set the now blood-stained rag down. "Please tell me you didn't relieve yourself on a guard."

For a second he was confused until he remembered-ahaha, right. He'd done that before on the farmer that nearly killed him all those years ago-the one that his mistress had saved him from. Diaval had decided that the scare hadn't been enough and had been feeling quite mischievous that day. How she had found out he'd done that he'd never know. Either way it wasn't exactly farfetched for her to guess he'd pissed a guard off by pooping on him. It made his lips twitch in a near smile.

Still the real reason for his cut made a frown overtake his face once more. "No Mistress."

"Then how did you come across this new mark on your being?" she asked. There was that raised brow again.

Diaval decided it was best to be completely truthful. Granted he hated admitting failure to do something to the one he wanted to please most of all but lying made him feel icky.

"Ah well." His hand went up to nervously scratch at his neck. "I did go to watch King Stefan as requested Mistress. He was rambling to himself yet again today...seemed a bit more twitchy than usual."

Her nod was the only response he got.

So he continued, "And I suppose I let my guard down for a moment and well, missed the cup he threw at me."

...

...

Diaval froze. The normally stoic-faced woman went rigid, her eyes widening briefly before they narrowed in an anger he hadn't seen since she had found out the reason the despicable man had taken her wings all those years ago. Such an intense display of magic released in a furious shout was not something he wanted to witness again.

Barely resisting the urge to back away he stuttered out, "I-I'm sorry Mistress. I don't think he saw me, not really. He just threw the cup in an angry fit. A-Arguing with his demons I suppose so..."

Still she was quiet. He was beginning to panic.

Standing up a pleading expression appeared on his face. "Please forgive me. I know I shouldn't have let my guard down. He wasn't even looking at the window and I thought not much would occur considering he was blathering madly again to no one in particular that day and-"

"Stop."

And his mouth shut like that at her hard-toned command.

He slumped back down in front of her on one knee, staring at her dark countenance a moment before he looked at the ground in defeat. "I'm sorry Mistress."

This silence was beginning to kill him now. He was used to her being quiet a majority of the time sure, but such tenseness hung in the air at the moment and it was stifling. He wanted her to say something, anything. Just a sentence or two to get him out of this limbo he'd put himself in.

' _Please don't be angry with me.'_

"I'm not angry with you."

Said man startled with a mighty jolt when she spoke and he'd realized he'd spoken out loud. Another sigh escaped her which had him looking at her in concern. She wasn't angry with him. Then why did she seem so...vexed?

"I don't understa-"

"I am angry, but I'm not angry with _you_ , Diaval." She told him, her eyes meeting his. His mistress seemed to have composed herself somewhat. The anger was still there though, simmering beneath the surface-he could see it.

Before he could utter anything she lifted her hand, releasing that familiar gold mist. It drifted towards him and onto his face and he had to close his eyes at the soothing yet tingling feeling it brought with it. Once it was over he owlishly blinked and turned to look into the water to find his scar-free face staring back at him. She'd healed him!

Turning back to face her he was speechless.

By now she seemed calm, however slightly irked. So the raven relaxed a bit and listened to her next words. "I'm angry with Stefan." Well he knew that. "I'm angry at him for hurting you."

Of course she was angry since he-wait what?

"What?" the raven blurted. Confused...he was utterly confused. "So...you're not mad that I was seen?"

She snorted. "Silly bird." Her tone was slightly playful and put him at ease. "You weren't seen, of that I'm sure. Stefan is senile already I doubt he even recalls anything being there let alone a common bird."

Oh. Well then that was good. He'd fretted the entire trip back that she would be extremely displeased with him at potentially jeopardizing his assignment. But the more he thought about it he realized she was right and he was being utterly foolish. Of course he hadn't been seen! He was there! The crazed king hadn't looked his way even once! Stefan had been too busy arguing with his imaginary enemies.

So with a slump and a sigh he nodded. "You're right Mistress. I'm sorry. I suppose I was worrying for naught. Silly bird indeed."

With a faint smirk she nodded. "Indeed."

Standing up she turned and began to walk away. However Diaval remembered something key then. "Wait!"

Maleficent paused at his tone and turned back with a raised brow.

He jogged up to her. "You said you were angry at him for hurting _me._ Why? What did you mean by that?"

"It's nothing Diaval." She turned away once more.

"Well forgive me but I beg to differ Mistress." As expected she looked at him again, a tiny bit surprised he'd contradicted her, but not too surprised. The raven was always more upfront about his opinions than any other in the Moors. It was both admirable and annoying at times. This time? Annoying.

"Oh?"

"It must mean something for you to have said that. I mean, at least I think so." He shuffled a bit, staring at the grass. "And if you don't mind...I'd like to know."

This was territory Maleficent was uncomfortable entering. It was territory she swore she'd never venture in again-she forbid herself. Oh how she was so ready to say no and dismiss him. Oh she wanted to turn him back into a bird and have him fly off. Oh how she wanted to. But then he looked up at her, black eyes soft but pleading, asking this one thing of her-this one thing of his mistress who he had been obeying and serving faithfully and dutifully for over a decade now with such undying loyalty.

Sure, every now and then he'd question her but it was never because he doubted her or disregarded her rule but merely because he was curious-as was to be expected of a man who had been a bird for all his life till now.

Diaval was a great servant-loyal, trustworthy, diligent, and...

And...

' _And he is your_ only _friend.'_

She sighed. He deserved an answer.

"Come here." was her request once more. Her hand flicked towards herself as she settled against one of their favorite trees-second to her nesting tree of course. Diaval was right behind, settling on his knees in front of her. His eyes were wide in anticipation for what she was going to say.

Just what was she going to say? She wasn't sure herself. Either way he was waiting for an answer and she had to give it.

"Mistress?" he tentatively spoke. His hand lingered toward her on the ground but didn't touch her. Her servant knew that wasn't something she was fond of and respected that. Of course cute little Aurora had been the exception all that time ago.

Blinking she looked back at him. "I apologize Diaval. I should be honest with you."

While Diaval was tempted to assure his mistress she didn't need to say anything or reveal anything she was uncomfortable with admitting he couldn't. He wanted to hear this, whatever she had to say. The raven-man had a feeling deep within his chest now and while it was partially one of apprehension there was also optimism-something that told him he wanted and needed to hear these words.

"I would like that very much Mistress...please." He couldn't help but add.

She smiled a faint smile accompanied by a soft chuckle. "Always polite." The smile vanished though as she prepared to get to the heart of the matter. "Diaval."

Said man leaned forward eagerly, throwing away any attempt at acting nonchalant anymore. He was feeling anything but at the moment. And wow she had said his name a lot today!

It was another moment though before she spoke again. "You..." And paused yet again. This amazed Diaval. She seemed to be struggling to find the words which was a rarity. He hadn't seen her this flustered since little Aurora had approached her for the first time when she was a wee one. That had been entertaining. Now though it was quite astonishing to him.

"You are important Diaval. My servant, my advisor even, and my most trusted confidant...my only confidant really." The last part was so faint he'd barely heard it. But he did and it made his heart flutter in a way he'd never felt before. "And it angers me that Stefan hurt you, not that you were possibly seen. As I stated before I very much doubt you were."

"So...you were only angry that he hurt me?" She nodded and he smirked at her. "Were you worried for me Mistress?" the raven teased in question.

"Yes."

His eyes widened in shock and he blanched at her. That answer was not what he expected and she had answered immediately after he'd asked. There was such certainty and seriousness in her glowing orbs that this time _he_ was at a loss for words.

If he thought he should be shocked before he was completely flabbergasted at what happened next.

After her admittance of worry for his being his eyes had drifted to the lush, green grass beneath them, trying to process that he possibly meant more to his mistress than he'd originally thought. So when the touch came, when he felt the soft caress of her flawless hand on his cheek his eyes looked up and his heart skipped a beat. She was closer now. He could see deep into those beautiful jewels that were her eyes. He'd always admired them. He admired many things about her, not that he'd said it out loud. But she was touching him. _She..._ was touching... _him_!

"M-Mistress?"

"You're important to me." She repeated. Wait, no it was different. The fairy had admitted he was not just important, but important to _her._ "More than you realize...more than I realized till now."

"I-I, you-"

"Let me finish Diaval before I change my mind." That shut him up. He wasn't sure he'd ever get another chance like this-to hear his mistress bear her soul. It was a miracle!

Maleficent went to speak, opening her mouth then closing it again. When it shut she scowled at the ground, seeming to get frustrated and she was. She was frustrated she couldn't seem to get the damn words out-didn't help she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to say.

' _You're the most powerful fairy if not the most powerful being in both lands combined. Words should not render you so hesitant and uncertain. You're no coward.'_ She admonished herself.

With that she looked right into the eyes of her stunned-silent servant.

"He took my wings once." Her hand thread through his locks and he found himself closing his eyes at how nice it felt. Slowly she cupped the back of his head, pulling it forward till their foreheads touched in a way that had him releasing a soft sigh of contentment. That was...till her next words. "He won't take them again."

His eyes opened and he looked in confusion for a moment. But they came to him then...words she had uttered to him on that fateful day so long ago.

 _Wings...I need you to be my wings._

And he gasped.

Wings. She said he'd never take her wings again, but he could really interpret what she had really been saying there. It rang loud and clear in his mind and that was...

 _He won't take you from me._

The shifter found himself swallowing, unable to find a proper to response to the tremendous confession she'd just given him. It didn't escape him either that this moment was made even more profound when he considered just how hard this beautiful but damaged fairy worked to keep her feelings inside and unreadable. And here she was bearing them all for him to see. Her eyes gave it away for the first time ever.

They closed again. "He won't." left her lips in a soft whisper.

Biting his lip his hand went up and after a moment of hesitation...went over hers. He heard her suck in a breath but thankfully she didn't move. This was a good sign, an amazing one really. She was not only touching him but accepting his touch in return.

"Maleficent."

As desired her eyes opened once more. _'Don't hide from me Mistress.'_

While he may have been shocked before, her words now brought a confidence he'd never felt before. It surged inside him and he didn't hold back admitting his own feelings. "I made a pledge that day to you, the day you saved my life. I told you I was to be your servant and do whatever you needed. You chose me to be your servant, and though I'm just a silly bird-"

"I told you you're more than that."

"Yes." He smiled. "I am your wings, my dear mistress." His hand squeezed hers in an act of tenderness that he wouldn't have dared to do had it not been for her admission and actions in this moment-this wonderful, wonderful moment.

"I am your wings and always will be." This time it was he who was showing certainty in his gaze that penetrated her own for once, instead of the usual reverse. It was an amazing moment. "Not the king or anyone will take that away. He won't take anything away from you anymore. I'll make sure of it."

This earned him a chuckle that had his inner raven preening in pride. He'd made her laugh.

His mistress finally spoke, "You do realize I have magic and can protect myself?"

"I don't deny you're a force to be reckoned with Mistress, never." Standing up he backed away a little to gaze down at her with seriousness that was foreign on his normally inquisitive or bemused face. A soft breeze overtook them then, making the end flaps of his coat batter softly against his legs. They didn't pay it any mind.

At her somewhat astonished look his gaze softened. "But you're not invulnerable. You breathe and bleed, just like the rest of us. It's less likely with your talents of course." He chuckled lightly for a second before becoming serious once more, "But it's possible none the less…and with Stefan so determined to end you I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't take advantage of that chance however small it is."

This time she was stunned. It seemed they were doing that a lot to each other today. "Diaval-"

"He won't take you away from me either, Maleficent." He said with such a bright smile and such cheer that she found herself unable to escape its infectious nature.

Her own red lips curled into a smile of their own. "I see. Well who am I to knock you down when you're so determined, hm?"

Seeing that he realized with great pleasure that it was her way of saying she accepted his words...just as he had hers. "Indeed."

Snorting softly she got up as well, gripping her staff and walking off.

Diaval grinned to himself then as he made his way back to water's edge.

Well, that had certainly gone far better than he'd imagined it would. Trouble wasn't even remotely close to what he'd gotten into today-far from it. Today was they day he found out that he was truly more important to his mistress than being just a servant.

"Diaval." He blinked and looked back up, seeing her standing not far away. "Call me Maleficent again and I'll turn you into a mealy worm."

Instead of horror he felt his grin grow so much it nearly split his face. "Of course Mistress."

With a nod she disappeared into the forest with a parting word, "Come."

Grin still present he looked across the bubbling brook before following her.

Yes, he was more than a servant, he was her wings…and as her wings he'd make sure to stay with her always and never leave-to never die, because her wings had been taken once, and they wouldn't be taken again.

Never again.

* * *

 **Yay! Definitely gotta get used to this site again in terms of publishing. I tried editing this after publishing and ended mucking it up that I had to delete the story and edit all over again. T'was a little bit of a headache but whatever. Also I hope I caught all mistakes or at least most of them. Heh...don't have a beta and I don't write enough yet for that.**

 **Anyways! Thanks so much for reading. Please review and let me know what you think :) Of course following and faving is also greatly appreciated.**

 **EDIT 2/23/18: Just fixed a typo. If there's any more I missed let me know :)**


End file.
